Not everything is what it seems
by TwiSweetHeart
Summary: Bella is the gorgeous girl who is being picked on so cruelly. The Cullens move in. What will Edward do when he discovers the truth about Bella Swan? Remeber, not everything is what it seems. "I promise Bella, I won t let them hurt you anymore."I said.
1. Chapter 1

"Yeah, and then she tripped and fell down the stairs!" They all started busting out laughing, icluding my family and I. I didn`t know why it was so funny, someone falling down a flight of stairs, breaking their left arm in three places. But, my family was laughing, so I was laughing. All of a sudden, everyone stopped laughing and their heads swiveled to look at the double doors leading to the cafeteria. I turned around to see what they looking at, and my jaw dropped.

There, standing at in the thres hold, was the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. She had blonde hair that was curled in soft ringlets and had a pale heart-shaped face. We were sitting so close, we could see her eyes. They were a beautiful blue that seemed to sparkle in the dim lighting. Her lips were red and plump; so kissable.

And, on her left arm, their was a blue cast. All the girls starrted to sneer, while all the boys just started to smirk. "Hey Swan, you can`t stay up on your own two feet?" They started laughing again. She just started to walk toward the back, keeping her head down, hair covering her face, when Lauren Mallory put her foot out. Instead of tripping she just stepped over it and continued wallking to table in the back. Lauren just rolled her eyes.

"What`s up with her?" Rose asked, clearly confused. "OMG! I totally walked in on her and Mr. Banner _doing it. _And, then, she doesn`t even get suspended!" Jessica shreeked. Alice and Rosalie`s jaws opened and they were hanging loosley. "Not another one." I heard JAsper mutter. Why was it, that wherever we went, there was some type of twon slut. I couldn`t stand them girls! But, I couldn`t help but think, she didn`t seem to be like the one to do something like that.

_But apperences can be deciving._ A little voice inside my head whispered to me. That was so true."Anyway, we`re all going to a little diner in Port Angeles, wanna come?" My family nodded their head in agreement. "Good. Swan works there. We can mess with her. Again." Then all the other students started snickeing.

**Hey, sorry it`s so short, but the other chapters are going to be longer! Reviews are my type of heroine;) So, if you review, then you get to read the chapter sooner(:**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thank-you all so mcuh who reviewed/favorited this tory or me as an outhor! I got so many of those I was alking all day with a smile on my face all day. So, sinse I got a good response, I decided to write this chapter and upload it. I hope it meets your standards.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Unfortuantley.),:**_

It wasn't long before school was out. The girl with the long blonde hair and blue eyes kept evading my thoughts. Bella Swan. That was her name. She was my biology partner. When I got to biology class, Mike kept shooting me pitying glance. Why? I could not imagine why. He saw my confused expression, because he explained. "Swan's the only one with an open seat. Good luck, man." At the end, he pat my shoulder before going to sit at table near the front.

I walked up to the teacher- Mr. Banner- and he told me to sit in the back. Not long after I sat down, he started the lesson. Subatomic particles. Nothing I haven't covered. About twenty minutes after he started the lesson, their was a brief knock on the door and the door swung open. There stood Bella Swan. With a nasty bruise, already turning black, covering her eye. She gave Mr. Banner a slip of paper and she grimaced at him. He just shook his his head and looked at her sadly. I wondered what that meant. But, then, Jessica's accusation came flooding back to mind.

_"Yeah, and I totally walked in on Bella and Mr. Banner _doing it."So, he was sympathetic for the student he was having sex with. Understandable. Wrong and sick, but understandable. I wondered why Mr. Banner wasn't in prison or Bella was expelled. She then turned and came to sit in the back with me. As she was coming closer, I could see the skin under her nose was tinged pink, and her nose a little blue. So some of the girls gave a few punches? She probably deserved it. But, I wouldn't know. It's not like I could read minds or see the future.(**A:N: Ha-ha, I couldn't resist.(:)**

When she came and sat down by me, the fan in the back blew her hair in the direction of me. She smelled_ so _good. Like orchids and roses. Not like any perfume I have ever smelt. I blinked and shook away those thoughts. "Look, you better not speak to me, unless we have to." I sneered at her. I didn't need the attitude I was certain she had. And, I didn't want the other students think we were friends or something. As wrong as it may be, I actually cared what these people thought of me. It was the middle of my junior year, almost the end of my high school years, and I wanted to be remembered as someone everyone liked, not as the person who talked to the school slut.

When I was finished with the sentence, she turned slightly, and gave a pleading, heart-breaking look. I blinked, then she just sighed and turned around, got out a notebook and pen, then started to copy down the notes written on the board. I looked slightly over her shoulder, to look at her writing. I was just curious. It was curvy and hypnotic. The way she wrote, reminded me of the script they used in the med-evil times.

Later, when school let out, we met up with Mike and Jessica and the other people in their 'group'. "So, I was thinking. We can go to the diner, and make fun of Swan." Jessica stated with an evil smirk on her lips. Everyone agreed, and got in their respectable cars." You guys wanna come?" Mike asked. I looked at my family, and they shrugged their shoulders and nodded their heads. "Great!" Mike then jumped in her car and started the engine. I hopped in the drivers seat and started to follow Mike out the school entrance.

"Esme would be so disappointed if she found out what were doing." Alice stated in a somewhat guilty voice. "Hey, who cares? It's not like she's going to find out." Emmett said. Jasper just put his hand on top of Alice's reassuringly. She sighed and started looking out the window with a thoughtful look on her face. I shook my head. Alice was one of the sweetest people, but if you gave her a reason for her to dislike you, for any reason, you were a goner.

It didn't take long to get to the diner. When I parked nest to Mike's car, we all got out and walked in the restaurant. The hostess was at least nineteen, and she kept checking me out. Creepy. "Hey, we'd like a booth or table for...." He trailed of counting heads. " Eleven, please." He said, all the while grinning at her. But, she didn't look at him, she was looking at me. "Alright." She said trying to sound seductive, but failed completely.

When we were at our table, she told us we had a few minutes before she would send the waitress out to get our drinks. "Ok, Jess, put the camera in the windowsill, but make sure none of us are blocking it; we'll need to have a view of her at all times." Jessica nodded and proceeded to put the camera in the windowsill. "Uuummmm......what are you doing with a camera in the windowsill?" Alice asked, like they were crazy. And, truth be told, it didn't make sense. "O, you'll see tomorrow." Mike left it at that, and when someone cleared their throat, we all turned to look at our waitress.

Bella.

In a way I kind of pitied the girl. I was sure these people made her life living hell. But, she was a bitch and slut. "Are you ready?" She asked with uncertainty clear in her tone. "Yeah, Swan. I'll have a coke." Everyone told her what they wanted. When it was Lauren's turn she smirked and said "Coke." When she was about to leave, she added, "No, I want a root beer." Bella turned around and gave a tiny smile and rewrote it. It continued like that until Lauren went through the whole drinks menu. By that time, you could tell Bella was getting upset. "Yeah, I'll have a tea." She concluded. "Are you sure?" Yes, What, do you think I'm stupid?" Lauren asked and then Bella said a quite "no."

Everyone burst out laughing when she was gone, but still in ear shot. "That was so nice, Lauren." Jessica said then held her hand up to Lauren, to which she smacked her own against. When Bella came back with our drinks not even a minute later, she handed them to everyone. "What's this?" Lauren asked incredously. "Um, tea?" Bella stated it like a question. "I thought I asked for root beer?" Bella blinked and furrowed her blonde brow, then said "oh sorry." and took the drink back. That continues for the next fifteen minutes until the manager came with Bella.

"Is there something wrong?"

"Yea, it appears your waitress doesn't know how to serve drinks." Lauren said. Then Bella responded by giving her a pleading look. "Is this true, Miss. Swan?" She sighed and said she kept getting the orders wrong, due to the loud noise. "Well, you all have this meal for free. As for you Bella, the money comes out of your paycheck." He then turned on his heel and headed to, what I was assuming, his office. Bella took the drink back, foot twenty-second time, and Mike suggested it was getting late, he had to get home to start homework. We all agreed, then got up, with out leaving any money what-so-ever.

"Tomorrow at the assembly is going to be _so _fun. Leave the camera here, to get her reaction, then we'll come by early in the morning to pick it up." Mike said. Jessica nodded and we headed to the exit.

Tomorrow at the assembly was going to be anything but fun, afterward.

_**Again, thank-you all for reviewing or favotiting the satory or me as an author. The more reviews I get, the sooner a capter will be up.(: So REVIEW!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Heyyy. Sorry I haven`t updated in about two months. I don`t really have an excuse. Well, for the last month. The first month I had to get my computer fixed and they erased _all_ my documents! I was soo mad. But, I plan on getting the other chapters up by tonight or tomorrow.(: (Important authors note at the bottom)**

About an hour after we got home, my mom could tell something was wrong. I just brushed it off as moving to a new house, new school, and making some new friends. What _really _was wrong was that I couldn`t help that little niggling feeling of dread towards the upcoming day. Something was going to happen and it most likely wouldn`t be good. I wouldn`t be surprised if they did something truly vile to Bella tomorrow. Little did I know, it was going to be much more than that.

* * *

I woke up early the next morning, all because of a a dream. I wasn`t sure whether to call it a nightmare or just an ordinary dream, because it starred the blonde haired, blue eyed angel I met only yesterday. We looked so comfortable. Talking to each other and often we would throw our heads back laughing at something the other one had said or done. I have never felt so comfortable with someone. But, hey, _was_ this a dream, or a nightmare. Which one? I groaned. Thinking this much in the morning could give a person a serious headache.

Eventually, I got up and did my morning routine. I got in the shower, brushed my teeth, put on some clothes, made sure I wasn`t forgetting anything important for school, and then I finally headed downstairs for some of Esme`s delicious breakfast.

I trudged my way down the two flights of stairs to find that my all my family were sitting around the table, all doing their own thing. My mom and Alice were the only one`s doing the talking, due to their early morning perkiness! The rest of us couldn`t stand how chipper and happy they were when they had to get up at the ass-crack of dawn. But, whatever. Like mother like daughter, as they always say.

My dad looked as if he was going to scream at both Esme and Alice because of their bright smiles and chipper laughs. Usually, Carlisle was the peaceful one in the family, however not in the morning. He was actually kinda scary in the morning. I just grabbed a piece of toast and headed for the door.

"Edward, sweetheart? Where are you going? It`s only seven-thirty." Why did she always have to care so much? I was heading off to school earlier, big deal. As politely as I could, I gave my mom my excuse."I`m just going to head out early, love you, see you after school".

No sooner were the words out of my mouth but I was out the door and into my Volvo. I felt guilty for thinking those things about Esme, but hey, it _was_ only seven- thirty. I decided to ease my mind and put some on some Debussy. The classical, yet familiar music soothed me. For about fifteen minutes, I just drove around in the pouring rain, listening to my CD and then I saw a small figure slumped over walking on the side of the road. Why would anyone be walking out in the middle of a storm like this?

I carefully pulled to the side of the road and started crawling at the pace the figure was walking at, it was then I realised that the figure was indeed a girl. I called to her "Hey, you shouldn`t be walking in this kind of weather. Why don`t I offer you a ride?" As soon as the words left my mouth, I silently cursed myself because as usual and because of my rotten bad luck it just had to be Bella Swan. However, being the gentleman my mother raised me to be, I didn`t swerve and step on the gas like I wanted to.

She stopped and stared at me. Her beautiful shapphire like eyes looking haunted. She bit her lip and looked down. When she looked back up she just stared blankly at me and opened her mouth to speak.

"Does that offer still stand?" She asked. At least she wasn`t one of those really stupid blonde chicks who thought they had to act dumb to get everyone`s attention. She actually knew I didn`t like her, she probably knew that I had heard about her with Mr. Banner. I just shrugged and said a short 'Yepp.' She sighed and looked like she was thinking about something really hard. Her brow puckered the cutest way and she bit her lip, cocking her head to the side just a bit.

_No! No thinking like that Cullen! This is probably what she wants!_

I quickly looked at her and she nodded. She opened the door and quickly got in then shuddered. She was drenched and no doubt frozen. I put the heat on high, hopefully warming her up a little. She looked at me thankfully and put on her seatbealt. The next thing she said shocked me a little.

"You know Debussy?" Really, did she have to sound so shocked? I mean, yeah, I was shocked that she would know it, but, come on! She was this blonde slut who looked like she couldn`t do anything by herself! I cleared my throat.

"Yeah, what about you? I wouldn`t expect someone like you to know Debussy." She flinched a little and then I thought about the way that sounded. "O shi-" She cut me off with a tired sounding little chuckle and told me it was fine. "My mom used to play classical music all the time around the house. She loved it, she said it helped her concentration and eased her soul" She sounded a little sad and she had a small smile on her face.

"She used to?" She exhaled slowly and looked out the window for a moment. Just when I thought she wasn`t going to answer, she looked at me, she had a furrow between her brows. "She died, in a car accident." Wow, I did not expect that.

"Oh, I`m sorry. How long ago, if you don`t mind me asking."

"About two weeks ago." She replied in a small voice. I stared at her in shock as we came to a stop sign. "Wow, I`m-"

She didn`t let me finish my sentence. " Look," She started with a harsh tone to her voice" It`s fine, I don`t want your pity and I don`t want this all around school. So, if you could keep it to yourself and don't blabber it to anyone, I don't want anyone to know or to feel pity or anything for me, right?" I looked at her again in shock. Did she really just do that? It did make sense though, I had been treating her like shit and then I just try to be all nice to her? No, I would be pissed too.

"Please?" She added, as if it was an afterthought. I looked at her."Fine, then how do you want me to treat you?" I almost didn`t expect a reply. " I would like you treat me like any other person, but that`s not going to happen, is it? Not with all the rumours going about anyway" I looked at her closely. If she said they were rumours, were they really just that? I mean, yeah, how else would people know? They couldn't be making this stuff up out of pure jealousy, or could they? Another way to look at it, _she_ could be lying.

She really didn`t seem like she was lying, though. I thought it over. Maybe it was best not to trust anyone right now.

Then out of the blue, "Ooh! I know! Let`s play a game!" She exclaimed excitedly. I started at her , bemused, "and what game would we play in the car, Bella?" Really, what _could_ we play in the car? "Hmmm, how about twenty questions?" She looked at me with a light in her eyes and I just noticed for the first time that she had dark, purple bruises under her eyes. Had she not gotten enough sleep?

I looked at her flushed cheeks and excited smile, and decided, hey what the hell?

This was going to be one interesting game.

**Ok, well, I hope that was an ok chapter. Really, it was just a filler. I plan on getting these things moving. **

**I have a poll. I want you to check it out and vote please!?**

**And, do you think, it would be better if you reviewed I would give a preview for the next chapter?(I would p.m it to you) I don`t know, a lot of the others have done it and I find it interesting. Soo, if you review(?which I know you will becasue you are all so generously kind:))I `ll give you a short preview of the next chapter. **

**Tell me what you think in the review(:**

**~MarranndaElizabeth**


	4. Chapter 4

***sigh* Yes, it`s _really_ short! Jeeze, I`m sorry. The next chapter _should_ be longer though. And.....Thanks to everyone who either favorited this story or me as an author. Or, if you reviewed(:(which, a lot of you did!) Thank you to _Dani-1811, ADdIcT3D24, and Tabby09!_ You all reviewed, favorited me as an author, favorited the story, and you either alerted me(as an author) Or the story! (: Thank you! Oh, and I`m gonna give the previews for chapter five instaed. It`s gonna much more interesting than this one!(: Read on!**

**Disclaimer:I don not own any of these characters. Or the books.): cruss Stephanie Meyers(;Lol.**

"Hmmmm. Okay, I`ll go first then, since I suggested it!" Bella looked at me with a bright smile. I chuckled and nodded, indicating my agreement for her to begin. She looked to be deep in thought but then suddenly perked up. "Ooooooh, I can`t think of anything, you go first" I looked at her like she was crazy. She had such a sweet childish, kind of impish look on her face at that moment, it was lovely to see. "Alright...okay then, let's see......

"What is the worst prank you have ever pulled?" I asked and Bella blushed the shade of a cherry. _Why_? I merely just raised an eyebrow. She sighed, somewhat sadly and said what I thought to be the most funny thing possible." Well, you know how the 'Gang'..." She put air quotes around the word 'gang' " well, you know how they were being mean to me the other night at the diner?" Uh oh, I thought, this is not good. I looked at her somewhat reluctantly. She must have seen the look on my face but she just grimaced and continued. "Well, I kinda put sugar in their gas tanks......." She left the sentence to trail off. I looked at her in amazement and then simply burst out laughing. Really?! That was freakin` funny! Before long we were giggling together like two little kids. I had to pull to a shoulder of the road so I didn`t end up hitting something and killing us both. This girl was really something else!

"Oh.....God...." I managed to gasp out. "Please tell me you didn`t!" She was still giggling and gave a little nod of her head. Wow! Bella really had some guts, I had to admit. That was just pure gold. Wait, how did she do it, she was in the diner all the time, wasn't she?

I was too curious not to ask the question. She looked a little shameful and I gave her a small smile, showing her it was okay. "You know what I want to ask you don't you, how on did you do it, I mean, when did you do it?" She sighed and began to tell the story. "Well, when I was gone for that long period of time, before I brought out the final lot of drinks?" She looked at me to see if I remembered so I inclined my head to let her know that I did. I also recalled that it was around that time that Lauren and Jessica were getting _really_crabby. "Well, I snuck out of the diner and _voila,_I put sugar in their gas tanks" She stopped speaking and I noticed that she looked extremely proud of herself. Hell, I was too. "Wait, what happens when you put sugar in a gas tank?" This ought to be interesting.

She looked at me and blinked."Well, I have no idea, actually but I do know that it's not good" That just got us laughing again. Jeez, how much more was this chick gonna make me laugh? Talking about brightening up a rainy day!

"Oh yeah, it's my turn now!" She said almost bouncing in her seat now and looking at me smiling a cheeky grin. "What was the worst prank _you_ ever played?" She repeated my first question. Hmmm, this was a tricky one. "Uhhmmmm, well, I think it would have to be when I burned all of Alice`s clothes and shoes. Oh and yeah, I painted her room with her make-up! Yep,that`s it." She looked at me like I had suddenly grown two heads.

"And what the hell would possess you to do that, Edward?" She looked like she was trying to hold back her laughter. I scowled at the memory and then said defensively, "She cut my hair, I mean my _hair!_ When I was asleep!" I was almost shouting, trying to show her what Alice did was much worse. I mean, you could replace clothes, shoes, and make-up! Then like she was reading my mind, she said "Yes, but Edward, hair can always grow back!. You have to _buy_ all the things you messed up and that takes a lot of money" She was speaking really slowly like she was trying to get a toddler to understand something difficult.

I looked at her as if she had gone mad, why did she not understand, this was my hair we were talking about! I huffed and turned to start the ignition and starting driving again. I guess I might have over-reacted about the hair, I suppose!! After a couple minutes of comfortable silence I asked her what her favourite colour was. "Green" She replied instantly. Then she blushed, she was so beautiful when she blushed. Wait, why was she blushing? "Uhhh, what about you?" She looked down at her lap nervously. "Blue" I replied casually. The odd thing was, red had always been my favourite colour, so why did I say blue!. Hmm, she was doing some not so good things with my head.

But did I like it, or did I hate it?

**Could you people please vote on my poll? Anyway....**

**REVIEW,REVIEW,REVIEW! I`ll get Edward Cullen to give you a cookie(:**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hmmm, Sorry It`s long and not cut into paragraphs…Woops. Well, anyway, **_**soo**_** many of you reviewed! I was gonna give you a preview, but I was just, like, nah, it`s fine. But, if you favorite and review and all that good stuff, how about I give you a main character in the story??((: Huh? Sound good? Well, this chapter was Beta`d by the lovely Biddy429 (: She is absolutely amazing! You really should check out all her stories, they are soo good! So, when you get dine with this little chapter and review (; you go check it out, and review (;? Ha-ha, back to the story.**

I was having the time of my life, believe it or not. Who knew that Bella could be so.....I don`t know....._funny?_ Seriously, the girl got into some sticky situations. But they were funny. We had to stop by on the side of the road multiple times so I wouldn`t end up skidding into a tree or something. So, we just decided to stay on the shoulder to talk. We were about fifteen minutes away from school and school started in about five minutes. But, the strange thing was, I didn`t _want_ to leave. Why, oh, why did this girl have to have such a huge affect on me? I mean really, besides everyone hating her and all, she was perfect. But, as much as I wanted to, we could never _be together._ I didn`t know which thought terrified me more, me not being able to be with her, or _wanting_ to. I was in a situation that I shouldn`t have gotten myself into in the first place. Maybe, if I talked to Alice, then she would tell me what the right thing to do. Alice`s opinion, besides my parents, was the only one that I truly needed. Or, would even listen to. With us being twins and all, we had this special "bond". I didn`t know what else to call it. It was like we could read each other`s mind or we could notice that something wasn`t right. Well, I mean we weren`t blind or anything. The rest of the family could tell if something was wrong, but we knew on a deeper level. I sighed, pulling myself out of my thoughts. Bella hadn`t said anything in a few minutes and I was wondering what was wrong. I looked down at her she was looking through the wind shield. Biting her lip and cocking her head to the side a bit. Why did she have to do that? That drove me absolutely insane. Jeez. I had to get control of myself. What if Alice didn`t approve? Then what would I do if I got too attached to her? We better just head on to school before I bury myself deeper in the pile of problems I had formed. Did I just want something to play with, for fun? The other girls here were not my type. At all. They were all blonde. I mean, yeah, Bella was blonde, but she wasn`t fake, and she wasn`t a slut. As far as I could tell, anyway. I hoped and prayed to whatever God that was out there that all those rumors weren`t true. I shifted the car in park and began driving slowly. The last fifteen minutes of the car drive to the school was silent. But, it was comfortable silence. Not one where I had to struggle to find something to talk about. Bella was the kind of person where you could just say something and she would pay rapt attention to it. She could make you feel better with a look, smile, or comfort you with words. Once we pulled into the parking lot, I put the car ion park and killed the ignition. She still looked deep in thought so I went to touch her shoulder. When I did, she jumped about a foot high and looked at me with widened, frightened blue eyes. I pulled hand back in an "I mean no harm" gesture. She blew a shaky breath and smiled wobbly at me. "What`s wrong?" I didn`t mean to scare her. What did I do that could certainly frighten her? She looked at me and smiled. "Nothing, it`s fine. Oh! Uhhh, I guess I`ll see you later?" She looked to the school and looked at me. I nodded. I didn`t know if I could talk to her. Making a last minute decision, I put on my meanest scowl and sneered, "Look, I picked you up to give you a ride. Not become best buddies. So, I would appreciate it if you wouldn`t talk to me. I don`t need to be seen with a slut like you." When I was finished, she looked at me horrified. Then her dainty shoulders slumped and looked at the ground before looking at me slowly. Her eyebrows pulled down, causing the most heart breaking look adorned her face. She turned on her heel. Looking down the whole way, she pulled her hood on top of her curly blonde head. I didn`t even relies it was still raining. I shuddered. How did I think that I could actually like her? She was sleeping with our biology teacher and she did other things to make all of Forks high to hate her. Jeez. Could I get any more desperate? I hoped not. I waited a few minutes before trudging up the walk to my first class. I hoped that Rose or Jasper couldn`t tell that I looked ashamed. Then they would ask. Then I would tell. Then they would tell. And soon everyone would know I had an actual "good" time with Bella Swan. Here goes nothing.

In the middle my first class, Mike turned around and looked at me. He looked like he was furious. And why? I couldn`t tell. "Hell." One word. How was I supposed to tell what was wrong with that simple little word? I gave him a questioning/annoyed look. He huffed. "I don`t know. Someone decided it would be funny to mess with my car, or something. I went to turn it on this morning, and it made a really funny sound that it wasn`t supposed to make. So, I checked the engine, everything was the way it was supposed to be. I looked under the car, everything was intact. So, I decide, 'What the Hell' and get a flashlight to look in the gas pump. There was something sludgy looking in it! It looked like _white sludge!_ What the hell happened for it to wind up like that, I don`t know. But, I swear to _God_, when I find out who did it, they are going to have one hell of a day." I looked at him. And looked at him. Figuring  
I wasn`t going to say anything, he gave me an irritated look and turned around. So _that_ was what happened when you put sugar in someone`s gas tank? Well, now I know what I could do to Rose`s precious car. I smiled wickedly at the thought. She loved her cars more than anything. Probably more than Em. I couldn`t help but chuckle a little.

Sometime during third period, or was it fourth?, we were called to the gym for an assembly. Everyone was incredibly happy to get out of doing the work. I didn't care one way or another. I had already done this last semester and I already knew everything we were gonna do this year. It was, most likely, gonna be a boring year. I sighed. Once we were seated in the gym, the principle stood to the podium. Soon, he was drowning on about how it wasn`t good to have sex unless you were one-hundred percent ready and married, or something to that affect. All of a sudden, the big white screen, that was once blank, came up with a video of Bella. She was dressed in her work uniform and it replayed everything about the whole Lauren and Bella fiasco. Everyone started to laugh. I didn`t. honestly, it was funny the first time, not the second._Suuuuurreeeee. That`s why you aren`t laughing. Keep telling yourself that._ I huffed. Great the _Voice_ was back. Hurray. When Bella came back with the drinks and found us gone, she just looked at the table with an almost angry expression. But, it was almost like she was too tired to even put in the effort. She sighed and got the drinks. For the next few minutes, it only showed hoe everyone was coming and her boss explaining that she could lock and clean up tonight. She looked at him with a neutral. But, in her eyes, you could tell she was pained and angry. When she was almost done with cleaning everything, she went to pick up one more glass. Somehow, in the process, she tripped, banging her head on the table and the glass shattering. When she fell, her arm came in contact with the shredded glass. She gave a cry of pain. She sat there a couple minutes, breathing deeply. When she finally got up, you could see that above her eyebrow, there was a scratch with blood dripping from the wound. Her left arm was covered in blood. I turned to see the double doors opening and a mane of golden hair fly.. Then she was gone. Damn.

**Hiii, me again (: So, I have this poll up, and no one id voting….:/ I really need to know, guys!! Anyway, I may be writing a story with Morgread`s Girl….But, I think it may be with The Night World Series(which all you should check out by the way) So, yeah, updates may come just a bit later than usual. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you all so much who reviewed! And added me as a favorite author and favorite story!(: I love you guys! You're absolutely amazing! You guys should also listen to Follow Me by Uncle Cracker. I`ve had it stuck in my head all week! It`s an amazing song (:**

**Disclaimer-I do not own Twilight or its characters. But, I do have free reign and make them do what I want them to do.((;**

I haven`t talked to Bella in what seemed to be forever, when in reality it was only three days. Today was Friday and Bella wasn`t here, again! The last time I saw her was when she ran out of the auditorium after the assembly. She had every right to be mad, but I couldn`t help but feel guilty. If I did what I wanted, and that was to tell those bitches to stop, she wouldn`t be mad or sad.

So, here I am, just sitting in my last class of the day, Biology, and Bella was not here. I was beginning care less what the others thought about me. I mean, so what? So what if I decided to hang out with Bella? It was my decision, my life, so why should I care what they thought of me. We hadn`t even spent a whole day together, and she had already waltzed into my heart. I am not saying that I am in love with her, that took time, but then I wouldn`t need much time. I knew I cared for her somehow, I had feelings for her, but I was not sure yet what they were.

She was so easy to talk to and to be around. I could actually be _myself_ around her and I couldn`t even do that with my own twin. Well not much anyway. I wouldn`t say that I didn`t care what Bella thought of me, because I did care. She would always understand and she wouldn`t judge me. Not without hearing my reasons first. I was really starting to think about the rumors going around about her; surely they couldn't be true, I was very sure that they were not true. Yea, I had only really met her not two days ago, and only had a short conversation with her, but, I don`t know. She just wasn`t the type to do something like that.

I wouldn`t be in the least surprised if they had just made all that stuff up because they were jealous. Let's face it, why wouldn't they be jealous of Bella, after all she was smart, beautiful, caring and clever. All those those attributes in one person and those "bitches" couldn't even say they had them all between them. Yes, the more I thought of it, the more I believed they were jealous. Another thing was that if you didn't take the time to know Bella, see below the beauty you would not see what I see. Not all pretty girls are shallow, well some of them are and most of them go to Forks High. The really sad part is that I was amongst those who initially went with the looks, now I feel ashamed of myself. I sighed and figured I didn`t really want to stay in Biology, not for another minute. So, I decided rather than spending the next hour and a half sitting here relearning stuff that I already knew I decided to just walk out of the class room and go get into my car and talk to Carlisle at the hospital. Not that it would be that simple. I decided to do my very best and look sick. It was not really all that hard, since I was really pale and had purple bags under my eyes due to lack of sleep for the past two or three days.

When Mr. Banner paused in his lecture to see if he had lost the concentration of any students so far, which was half the class, I put my hand up and did my best to speak convincingly. "Sir, I...I don`t feel all too well, could I be excused to go to the nurse?" He shot me a sympathetic glance and nodded his balding head. I packed up my stuff and high tailed it out of there. It wasn`t too hard getting past the office without getting caught. Mrs. Cope was reading a new issue of _Vogue._ I started whistling happily walking to my car. I was finally getting out of this hell-hole.

All the way to the hospital I kept my mind busy with Debussy. I imagined myself sitting at my piano and playing all the different pieces of music. I didn`t want to think of Bella, not right now and especially when I was so confused. I mean, did I like her, or did I just feel sorry for her? I sighed. It was too damn hard being a teenager, I didn`t know how all the adults coped with getting to twenty and beyond. Life just seemed to get more complicated the older you got! I thought to myself that without Esme or Carlisle I would be certainly be dead right now. I arrived at the hospital and pulled into a space in the parking lot, I was happy that I managed to get there and happy that I was going to be able to talk to Carlisle. He would help me. I really felt like my head was going to explode from all this thinking, what I should do and what should I not do. Yep, this adult stuff was way too hard!

I walked into the main reception area and tried to find a receptionist. There was no receptionist in sight, which was odd; people were wandering around going crazy, well it seemed like that! The waiting room was full of people, the noise was deafening! Everyone was either running around screaming, or crying. I thought to myself _maybe I should think of something else to do._ I did not work well under pressure. Definitely not with this much chaos and noise. I shuddered. It would be hell on earth to work in an emergency room. I suddenly had a new found admiration for what Carlisle did. It was incredible, his patience must be wonderful.

I spotted a young woman with bleached blonde hair in the distance and realised that she was the receptionist that I was looking for; I pushed my way through the throng of people towards her. She looked absolutely frazzled as though it was all too much for her. I did feel a bit sorry for her; this must be a hard job too!

She looked up at me expectantly and I spoke quickly, "Excuse me? I'm looking for Dr Carlisle Cullen, I am his son, could you tell me if he is available?" She looked at me with a strange expression on her face fora moment. Her mouth was slightly agape and her eyes were wide. _What the hell? Is she having an attack or something?_ That was not good, I didn`t know how to do CPR and I doubted a doctor could hear me yell with all the noise. I was just about to go find a doctor, when she finally answered my question, seemingly like she was in a dream.

"Uhhhh. Well, I know he`s not in his office, he-um- he has something to do, um, yeah, a patient had a heart attack or something." I looked at her like she was crazy. Okay then. "Hmmm, oh well would it be okay for me to wait in his office for him, I really need to speak with him, I could wait there if that is okay?" I asked really slowly as if she were in kindergarten. She took a breath and politely nodded, indicating that it was okay to wait in his office, I smiled and told her a quick thank you.

Well, when I finally pushed my way through the crowd of people and reached the elevators, each one was blocked with a surprising amount of people, all shouting and screeching at one another. Did none of them realise that there were sick people in this place and they needed peace and quiet, not hoards of lunatic people shouting and bawling at one another. This place was getting weirder and weirder and I was starting to get really irritated with it all so I turned sharply on my heel and went to find the staircase.

Three flights of stairs later, I reached the floor where my father`s office was situated. Why didn`t they just have it on the first floor? Why put it on the third? Jeeze, people were getting stupider as the years went on. I went to the left and counted the doors as I passed. I was walking past a door when I heard a familiar soft voice whispering in such a broken tone. I stopped immediately in my tracks; no it couldn't be, could it?".

"Daddy, please wake up. I need you. I need my daddy. Please, please wake up." I peeped through the small crack, and there, sat my angel in a cheap plastic chair with her hair pulled into a messy pony tail and tears streaming down her checks. Her face looked so pale, she had dark purple bags under her eyes as if she hadn`t slept in days. I wanted to rush into the room and take her in my arms and tell her everything would be okay but I couldn't do that, she would think I was nuts.

"Oh daddy, there are some new kids at school" She went on, "I don`t like them, they`re like the rest of the kids, the ones that taunt and tease me and sometimes hurt me" That hurt, a lot. "Except Edward, well he`s the only one that's kind of nice to me, he has tried to help me. He`s really sweet, funny, and he's smart. He`s my biology partner. I think some of the other kids might get angry when they find out that he's tried to help me" She sighed. She looked as if she were going to break down. "Daddy, do you think it's possible to fall in love in only three days? Oh Daddy........." She said brokenly. Then, to my utter horror, she started sobbing loudly.

(I was going to leave it there, but I`m not that mean:P)

I could not stand it for another second so I walked into the room and stood beside her. I put my hand on her shoulder and whispered softly "Bella, are you okay?" She looked up at me, she looked to sad, so I leaned down to her and put my arms out to her, she immediately fell into them and I then sat down on the chair she had vacated, pulling her onto my lap. I immediately thought to myself _God, she hardly weighs anything at all!. _I whispered to her reassuringly, "Shhh, Bella. It`s going to be okay." I cooed at her.

Though I knew it wasn`t.

**Damn, almost 1,223 words! For one chapter! Woo-hoo! Ok, so I`m going to leave it there.(: Okay, so I have no idea where this is going. I didn`t plan to far ahead before I started writing, actually. I just imagined the part where dear Edward walks in and hears Bella talking to her dad. Oh, and don`t worry, I`ll Explain everything in the next chapter(: If any of you want something to happen, that wouldn`t go to out of the way of what I`m aiming for, tell me and I`ll try(; **

**I`m going to just finish this story then finish I Can Smile Now then Go Demons! Hope that`s ok. Next time, I have a story,I`ll just write it and save it to word **_**then**_** upload it when I didn't have other stories. How does that sound?**

**So, I have a Spanish, biology, and A.P calculus test tomorrow. Wish Me luck!! **

**REVIEW! REVIEW**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hmmmm, well, I decided that since I hate it when a really good story is left at a cliff hanger, I decided to go ahead and type up the next chapter. Oh, and it's only been three hours since I posted the other chapter! Ha ha, I must love you guys(: Anyway, a lot of you have reviewed. And I'm**

**really grateful! ( : Thank –you guys. A lot. Well, I'm goin to let you guys read. Enjoy((: **

**As you all know, Stephanie Meyer owns it all, I own nothing!**

**Beta'd by Biddy429**

_I couldn't believe it, her father was in a coma and she didn't tell a soul!_

That was the only thought going through my head, while Bella was sobbing her heart out into my shirt. So, I simply held her and rocked her while she cried. When her tears subsided into soft little sniffles and when she was much calmer, I began thinking about other things. I remembered that she had told me her mother had died in a car accident. I thought then that she would be suffering from such a painful loss and then I thought of her father again. What if her father had been in the accident too and had fallen in to a coma, what if her mother had died while he was in the coma and he never knew his wife was dead. It would be hard enough losing one parent but what if her father dies too, how would she cope. Sometimes life was just not fair at all.

Although her father was still alive, he was barely so, there was no way of knowing if he would awaken from the coma. Poor, poor Bella. I held her tighter just thinking about what she has gone through and what she was about to go through.

Then anger hit me, although I tried not to convey my feelings to her. My anger was directed at all of the other kids who had tortured her all this time, myself included. I felt so bad, so guilty, she must have been going through hell and not a soul knew. She was good at hiding her feelings was Bella.

Perhaps if all the other kids knew what was going on in her life they would not have treated her so badly, but then they might have just made a joke of it all. Some kids were really sick and the ones in our school were no different.

From the short time I have gotten to know Bella I realised that she was such a sweet and kind person and could not understand why someone like her would have to go through this. God, why not me, why not some of those brats at school. Each and everyone of us had treated her badly, and we had all done some pretty bad things to her. I myself had done some pretty bad things in my life but I don't think I would ever have been this callous to someone if I had known.

Now I knew why Esme and Carlisle always told us not to be cruel to other people because you never really knew what was going on behind closed doors. But, then again, would anyone care if they knew, I would like to hope that they would care.

I heard her sigh softly, such a small gentle sound but filled with with grief and tears. My response was to hold her closer and I wouldn't make her talk unless she wanted to. I would never make her do anything she didn't want to, ever again. We must have sat there for over an hour, sitting quietly in silence. I held her close to me and she seemed quite content with that. Probably quite happy to be with someone, even it it was someone who had hurt her before.

I wondered if she wanted me to leave her alone, maybe she was angry that I barged in here and invaded her precious time with her father. Maybe she did not want anyone to know about this. I wouldn't know the answer to that until she decided to talk to me and I would wait until she was ready. I was not going anywhere until she told me otherwise. Only then would I go and only then would I do whatever she wanted.

Yes, I have only known her really for a short space of time and if she did not want me there then I know it would hurt me but my hurting was not the issue. She had been hurt enough and my main consideration was that she was not hurt again.

"Uhhhhhh" her voice sounded breathless and almost as if she didn't know what quite to say.

"_Stupid man, of course she doesn't know what to say! You found her in here talking to her father, he is in a coma and you just grabbed her and held her while she cried for about forty-five minutes!"_

I let her know that I had heard her and looked down at her tear stained face. She cleared her throat and pulled away a little. "Er….um,,,,,Hi,…..em , you found me sitting her like a stupid fool talking to my father who is in a co..ma, who cannot even hear me!".

Her voice broke on the word _coma._ "and..then….then y…y..you just h..h..old me while I s..s..sob all over your shirt! So, why don't you run back to the school and tell the oth…others of y..your new found dis…covery?" and her voice broke again. I was hurt, did she actually think so little of me that I would do that? Well, maybe she could be forgiven for thinking that, I have not been the best friend to her!

I gently put my hand under her chin and tilted her head up to look at me. "I would _never_ do that to you, Bella, I can assure you, I will be here for you whenever you want me to be here, for you and for your father". I looked at her and I truly hoped she could tell by the way I was looking at her that I really meant it. I continued to try and convince her "I promise you Bella, I will not let them hurt you, never again. Not even if it kills me." I had lowered the tone of my voice which even to my own ears sounded soft.

My only hope now was that she would be able to learn to trust me enough to believe me and let me help her. I would make sure that no one would ever hurt her again, if it was the last thing I ever did.

**Alright. Sooo, this is just a filler-type thing. Give me a break, please. I just went to the hospital and had to get blood drawn. Which, I actually fainted from. Twice. And now, I`m feeling light headed and dizzy. So, if it doesn`t make much sense, Sorry.**

**And, well, if any of you actually read the note at the top, where it says I`m writing three hours after, I was. In the beginning But, I kinda stopped there. Probably why it's not all flow-y.**

**REVIEW! It will make me update faster(; **Hmmmmm, where have you heard that before?****

**P.S: Sorry it's short. Like I said, it's just a filler.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you to all of you who have reviewed this time! It`s only the same people who review…. Oh, well. I`m not gonna be ungrateful. I currently have 27 reviews((: And I think that's good for my work….(: So, after this, I probably won't be able to update until June 5, 6. Somewhere around in there. Just warning you. **

**Beta`d by the lovely Biddy429.**

**Disclaimer: I, Marranda, do not own anything Twilight. Not the characters, the books, plots…..Geeze, I'm getting depressed.**

I had parked the Volvo outside Bella's house as I was picking her up for school. I truly hoped that she did not mind that I wanted to take her to school this morning.

We had managed to get into a silly argument last night which funnily enough led to the best kiss in my entire life! Bella was quickly taking over my life, not that I was complaining, infact just the opposite, I loved it. She had waltzed into my life and if it were at all possible I would have said that she could have brought life to my dead heart. Every second of every minute she was in my thoughts and I knew I was falling in love with her, heck I was already in love with her. She was smart, beautiful, funny, quirky and so much more. I could not imagine existing in this world without her and the thought of doing so stilled my heart. I wondered, what if she decided she did not want me, what if she simply woke up on morning and thought "what am I doing, falling in love with _him_". The thought of that terrified me, I could not and I would not lose her.

Sometimes I felt selfish and always got what I wanted, I was no different and I wanted, no, I _needed_ Bella.

I saw a quick flash of colour and looked up, there she was, my Bella. Looking gorgeous in a gray scooped neck lined shirt that ended about mid-thigh and dark washed skinny jeans paired with dark gray ankle boots. Her pink and white striped bag was over flowing with paper. I chuckled at her appearance. She had a frazzled expression on her angelic face. Her brow was furrowed and she appeared to be biting her tongue between her tiny little white teeth in concentration. She was attempting to walk down the driveway whilst stuffing some papers into her already stuffed full bag.(.com/cgi/set?id=19009801 )

When she finally reached the Volvo, she threw the passenger door open wide and when she saw me she grinned. I felt quite relieved then and thought to myself "maybe she has forgiven me, maybe she is no longer angry" I truly hoped so, I so hated arguing with Bella. I wanted to spend every second of every minute and every minute of every hour being happy and being with Bella. Her eyes lit up as she slid into the car. "Well, doesn't someone look……beautiful today?" She blushed and quickly leaned over to peck my cheek. She lingered a couple seconds and smiled a little before pulling back. "Uhhh, thanks. You don't look too bad yourself you know" She admitted somewhat shyly. I chuckled at her. Silly girl.

When she leaned forward I caught a quick glimpse of something sparking in the morning light, I think it was a diamond, perhaps an engagement ring and a wedding ring. They were both gold and I had noticed them last night and figured they were her mothers. I decided not to ask, if she wanted to tell me about them then I would wait until she was ready to say anything. Not that she needed to but my usual inquisitive self hoped that she would.

"So, you are letting me take you to school from now on?" I asked while lifting her hand into mind and lacing my fingers through hers. She looked at our hands and bit her lip. She looked up again and I glanced over at her, she smiled sweetly at me and then shrugged her shoulders. She then turned her gaze from mine to look out of the car window. She looked ……happy, I mused and I was pleased because I was the cause of that happiness, or at least I hoped I was.

The thought of the reason for us both feeling so happy made me quite giddy and my thoughts trailed back to last night…….

_It was a little after ten before we had decided to go to Bella's house that we could talk. She said she did not want to be alone and I felt much the same, I hated the thought of her being alone. We had got into the Volvo and drove to her house. I hadn't even got to see Carlisle__, who I had been intending to go see in the first instance. I was however quite thankful that Esme had asked me to take Carlisle his food his food. The journey consisted of Bella telling me how to get to her house._

"_Okay, so when you see my house, um, please don't freak out, okay?" Why on earth would I freak out?_

"_Ummm, okay." I was really confused. Then, a few minutes later, I understood why she said not to freak. I pulled up in front of one of the most biggest, most beautiful houses I had ever seen. It was made of brick and had some moss growing over some of the walls, there was ivy growing up the walls which reached all the way up to the roof. It was so beautiful and so elegant. It was a mansion and it looked as though it had at least twenty plus rooms. ( /2009/06/03/nicolas-cages-garden-district-mansion-in-new-orleans/ )_

_All I could do was gawk like an idiot and then I heard a soft sigh behind me. _Bella!_ I quickly turned around to look her in the face, she looked worried at the stupid expression on my face. _

"_You promised you wouldn't freak." She said accusingly._

"_No, no I'm not freaking, really, I'm just…….amazed, such a beautiful house Bella. Why on earth would I freak? I replied with a reverence in my voice. She blinked and giggled. "Come on silly…." She opened the door and I followed her. She walked confidently up to the front door and unlocked it. Instead of letting me looking around, she grabbed my wrist and dragged me to a separate room that had a set of double doors. She threw then open wide and it revealed a beautiful kitchen, a gourmet kitchen. I chuckled. _

_She looked at me like I was crazy and I smiled lovingly at her._

"Wow, _my__ mom, Esme, would love it here. Hell, she would put a bed in and live in here." _

_She laughed and said, "Yeah, my mom and I loved to cook." _

_Bella quickly looked around the kitchen whilst nodding to me saying "Hey, I'm hungry, do you want some cookies?" with so much excitement in her voice. I could not help but smile at her because her eyes were wide and glowing. She skipped over to a massive pantry and began rummaging around inside it and eventually emerged with a big box of chocolate chip cookie mix and a bag of chocolate chips._

"_Come on, you're gonna help me!" she said to me and I smiled thinking "Wow, she couldn't be more wonderful" I did feel a bit scared however, me bake, well I suppose if Bella wants to..._

_So, for the next hour, we baked cookies, and what a mess we made too but we had the time of our lives. Well, I am assuming that we both did just by how much she laughed. It made me so happy to see her laugh and hear her beautiful voice make such a beautiful sound. _

_We ended up getting us both covered in flour, sugar and chocolate. It was all over our clothes and our faces but neither of us cared, we were having fun. I looked around the lovely gourmet kitchen and noticed that there was not one single clean spot in sight, cookie mix was everywhere imaginable! Well it was all worth it because we made fabulous chocolate chip cookies and plenty of them too!_

_We were sitting together on the kitchen floor just talking about school. We avoided the subject of my family and the other students in the school. We began talking about her transportation, or lack of it. She informed me that she walked to school every morning which I thought was weird. Why, when she was obviously so rich, I really did not understand it!_

_So, I asked her and her response, of course, was "I don't want people to know how much money I have and there is absolutely nothing wrong with walking, its good exercise and its healthy". _

"_Bella," I said, "I could take you to school, really, I would love to." . She was having none of it, "No, people would shun you and your family would hate you! I just could not let that happen, it would not be right or fair because it would all be my fault and I could not forgive myself for that if……" She didn't continue which left me confused. Did this mean that she wanted me to take her to school, maybe I was wrong but then maybe I was right, anyway I needed to find out "Look, I really don't care Bella, I want to do this for you, after all I do lo….." and that was how I almost told her that I loved her. What a big mistake I nearly made!._

_I took a deep breath and tried again._

"_I like you Bella, I like you a lot". Did she not know that yet?_

_When I looked at her closely, she had a dazed look on her face and her lips were parted slightly._

"_Me? Me?, I mean YOU like ME, Bella Swan?" She kept repeating it, almost as if she couldn't believe it. _

"_Yes." I simply answered and then in an effort to show her I leaned forward, stopping just when our lips were almost touching. I was looking at her just to see that this was okay and then to my utter surprise, _she_ closed the distance between us. When her lips touched mine, I felt a spark of longing, a tingle, it was so right just like in all those sappy romance novels. Then, I lost control of what happened exactly, but she tilted her head and started kissing me, I mean REALLY kissing me. I think we both closed our eyes and our lips started moving together in a rhythm as old as time. When her tiny pink tongue licked at my bottom lip, I quickly opened my mouth for hers._

_Our tongues were soon dancing in tune together as though to music and she tasted amazing. Mmmmmm just like mangos, peaches, melon and chocolate. It ended all too soon, we both had to breathe and we pulled away slightly from each other and looked into one another's eyes. I was lost and I really did not know what to do did she like it or hate it. She was so difficult to read and to understand, a total enigma. I wondered if she hated me at that moment as there was no indication from her at all as to how she felt and then to my utter amazement she smiled the most beautiful smile I had ever seen. Her eyes sparkled with delight and for the first time since I met her I seen true happiness in her usually sad face! She leaned forward to give me a peck on the cheek and I was having none of it. I quickly turned her face to mine again and once more did I begin the dance of our lips and tongues. It was a long time before either of us surfaced again and when we did neither of us were fit to breath for quite a while after! Yeah, she liked it and I must admit so did I………._

**Sooo, heheh, yeah. Review. **


	9. Chapter 9

So, I have bad news. Marannda has died in a horrible car accident a couple months ago. I just now found out that she has had a fanfiction account. So, you will be getting no more new chapters from her. I have not decided weather or not I will take over her stories, because I know she would want you to know what happens in her stories. She has notes saved on her computer. If you have any questions, please PM me.

~Alyssa.


End file.
